


trapped

by Winter_Lantern



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Bitterness, Drabble, Gen, Illnesses, Light Angst, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 13:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15752163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Lantern/pseuds/Winter_Lantern
Summary: he can still remember when he had been strong.





	trapped

Gilbert wishes that he could no longer remember his glory days.

When he had fought the beasts himself, flamesprayer in one hand, saw cleaver gripped in the other.

Now he is nothing but trapped. In this house, in this damned chair! With nothing but his bloodstained handkerchief for company.

The others can say what they want about keeping your wits. It would be a blessing to lose his mind now.

Anything is better than helplessly watching, waiting as his body grows weak and frail.

As he waits to die.

He only prays that he is still human when it happens. 

**Author's Note:**

> imma be real........gilbert makes me sad ༼ ˵ ╥ ͟ʖ ╥ ˵༽


End file.
